Natsumi's Cookies of doom
by xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx
Summary: Well Natsumi isn't good at cooking we all know that but what happens when everyone eats her cookies well it will look like this: Hey why is Yuuka's brother I mean sister an Italian? Why does Someoka have a twin bro named Atsuya and why is he girly! OMG BURN'S BRITISH AND IS WEARING THE NEW SPRING COLLECTION! Guys I think we are high from adorable panda Hissatsus WAIT PANDAS?


**Mai: HEY GUYS WAZZZZZUUUP GUYS HOW'S LIFE? DID YOU KNOW GRAPE CAN NOT BE SPELLED WITHOUT RAPE! w **

**Kazemaru: alright who gave her grape juice?**

**Everyone:...*dead silence***

**Mai: I DIDN'T HAVE JUICE I HAD SHROOMS SO ANYWAYS DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**everyone: But we have some more questions**

**Mai: *medusa hair* disclaimer!**

**Reina Aka Ulvida: Mai doesn't own Inazuma eleven level-5 does but if she did...**

**Mai: WE WILL GET HIGH ON SHROOMS! X3 also there is a note at the end of this chapter along with a question so LET'S START! w **

* * *

"It was a dark and stormy night. The winds are howling in a blood curdling way. The rain pelts at the ground like as though it was jumping the ground and in the middle of the street there is a creature with white silver fur. Its piercing blue gray eyes looked very evil..." Burn said in a creepy tone. He looked around to see who was scared already and sure enough it was everyone, he continued. " It seemed angry like it wanted revenge. Its scarf was flowing with the wind a it's terrible teeth looked so sharp that even if you look at it you feel like you've been already torn apart-

"KYAAAAAAA!" everyone yelled like 5 year old girls that somehow sounded like they were screaming cause Justin Beiber brushed by them.

Burn smirked while everyone inched away from Fubuki. Now that made Burn laugh.

"Hahahaha you all sound like little Justin Beiber fangirls you idiots! Burn laughed which in return got a pillow to the face by Gazel. "WHAT THE F-"

"NAGUMO HARUYA IF I HEAR YOU SWEAR YOU WILL BE IN TROUBLE!" Ulvida or also known as Reina yelled.

Burn glared at her,"Tch" was all he could say.

Goenji calmed down a bit and just stared at everyone else who still was screaming. He sweat dropped when Endou stopped screaming, grabbed for his beloved soccer ball and started bouncing around while now yelling ,"MINNA SAKKA YAROUZE!" of course no one listened except for Hiroto and some others.

"Minna cookies are ready!" Aki came into the room with a platter of fresh baked cookies. Behind her was Fuyuka who was holding a jug of milk.

Now that got everyone's attention. They all yelled cookies and started eating them like there is no tomorrow but no one knew that the cookies that Aki had supposedly baked was actually Natsumi's

Endou who a had a mouthful of cookies looked at Fideo," you know I'm so surprised your all visiting us!"

Rococo laughed, Edgar smirked and both Dylan and Mark smiled.

"Well we really just wanted visit you guys maybe have another friendly game of Soccer," Fideo said.

Endou grinned and nodded, "well then we shall have a match tomorrow!"

"It's a Date." Edgar smiled.

"Ewwww we never knew you liked Endou Ushishishi!" Kogure snickered along with Mark and Dylan.

Edgar facepalmed and everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Anyways Hiroto-kun thank you for letting us stay over at the orphanage!" Aki thanked.

Hiroto smiled," Your welcome and plus Oto-san said it was okay..." All of a sudden Hiroto clutched his stomach and turned extremely pale. Slowly so did the others soon after Natsumi comes out of the kitchen to see everyone on the floor.

"Wow can't believe you all slept She muttered but little did she know that her lethal weapons I mean cookies had taken a gigantic toll on her friends.

Kazemaru's POV

I was surrounded by a flash of bright light and when I managed to open my eyes. I slowly looked around before realizing that I was still at the orphanage. I realized my body felt a little heavy at the front. I looked down only to see I was dressed in a pink Pj, I thought this was probably another prank by Kogure but before I could curse at him in my mind, someone interrupted my thoughts.

"Kogure?"

I looked both ways to see Kogure but I didn't see him so I turned around to see someone that I thought I knew. When that person came closer I knew something was wrong. He or she or whatever "it" was supposed to be, was wearing purple Pj's and the weird thing was that he or she had a really familiar hairstyle. It took me a few seconds to realize why.

"Burn! Why did you dye your hair to a shimmery blond? Also I'm Kazemaru not Kogure! I said.

He or she looked at me weirdly then replied,"what are you talking about I'm Aphrodi...Oh my Zeus your right you have teal hair..." before finishing his sentence he started laughing at me. "Hahahahahaha!"

"W-what is it!" I said as I felt my face heating up.

"Y-You look ridiculous with s-short Kogure-ish hair!" Aphrodi managed to say without laughing.

I slowly reached for my head. My fingers went through my used to be soft yet short hair. I screamed like a girl.

Aphrodi's POV

When Kazemaru started screaming I laughed even he finally stopped screaming he pointed at me.

"well at least my hair doesn't have a yellow tulip!" he yelled.

I smirked at him. "oh really." I took out a mirror and started to inspect my self. My jaw dropped. "Oh my Zeus" I whispered then I looked down towards my chest cause it felt heavy. "I have BOOBS and so do you!" I yell.

He looked at me and smirked. "see what did I tell you and wait what? He looked really confused and looked down the next second his face was twisted in disgust.

"See?" I said while grabbing his shoulders and start shaking him. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW? I CAN'T GO OUTSIDE IN THIS UNGODLY CONDITION!" screaming into his face.

He somehow managed to stop me and glared. "I don't know but really why do I have to look like Kogure?" he complained but he wanted to continue till a very common phrase was heard...

"Minna SAKKA YAROUZE!"

* * *

**Mai: anyways hope you liked it and will review also if anyone can guess this question correct will get a basketful of Natsumi's lethal weapons I mean cookies which you can also use as weapons against people!**

**Who of the following people says Minna Sakka Yarouze at the end? Keep in mind that all the characters aren't who they really are.**

**A.) Gazel**

**B.) Toramaru**

**C.) Tobitaka**

**D.) Kidou**

**E.) Fudou**

**Mai: Oh right and so here is my notice! The story The Witches Last Smirk will be discontinued because The plot was accidentally deleted by Ray Lina's big bro. Yeah I know Why he do that? ÒAÓ Also I sort of thought if Beatrice is nice in my story well then it can't be called an Umineko Crossover at All! anyways I will be uploading new Oc submission story very soon so stay tuned for that and ONE more thing! You may notice that some chaps might be long and some short and that is because it depends on what's going on in my mind about Ideas oh and ONE more thing xD. Well it's a question so...would you guys want to have a Natsumi's food crisis series or not. Yeah that's about it I guess**

**I11 cast: she talks so much-**

**Mai: SO ANYWAYS JA NE! ALSO REMEMBER TO R&R CAUSE IT WILL MEAN MORE SHROOMS w also I would be grateful of you could give me some advice on how to improve cause I am terrible at typing stuff =w=""" and Yeah OwO**

**I11 Cast: o_O' it's official she's gone crazy from the lack of cookies.**

**Mai: SHROOMS! w **


End file.
